


The Dirty Pants Deviant

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Bondage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tie Kink, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy's a dirty pants deviant. Harry just knows it. But he has to find out <i>for sure</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Pants Deviant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



It had been three weeks since Draco Malfoy started stealing Harry's pants.

He left no evidence, and Harry was unsure exactly how he managed it, but he knew it was Malfoy.

Harry tracked him, just like sixth year, just as certainly. He watched Malfoy's every nefarious move, using the Map, the Cloak, his instincts.

It happened after Quidditch matches with Harry's pants just outside his shower stall.

During dinner when everyone was in the Great Hall.

During classes they attended _together_ for fuck's sake.

But time and again, there they went: his boxers, his briefs, his red ones, his white.

 

Until one day, Draco Malfoy had them all.

Harry wondered if he knew. How could he not know? There were no more to steal.

He had to know – that now Harry walked around Hogwarts wearing no pants at all because of his looting, this theft, his… deviance.

Harry wondered…

If he kept them. 

Hexed them. 

Slept with them. 

Sniffed them.

If Malfoy wore them.

If he… did things… with them.

And if now he did things with them knowing Harry's current state of dress.

Harry had to get to the bottom of it. So to speak.

He was utterly consumed.

 

A month after Malfoy started stealing Harry's pants, Harry started stealing Malfoy's ties.

He used House Elves, Summoning spells, subterfuge, the works. In a matter of a week, Harry had so many shades of Slytherin green, he could wallpaper a room quite nicely.

The best was watching Malfoy's face, gone pointier and more pinched each day.

And every time Harry caught his eye, he made sure to smirk.

He made sure to sit with his legs wide.

He made sure to let him know it: _Yes, it's me, and yes, I may wear no pants, but I've got you, Malfoy._

 

It happened in the Great Hall, and it happened with everyone watching. Malfoy, tieless, his bare throat so pale and vulnerable, walked right up to Harry. "Give them back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Potter…" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, you mean this?" Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a balled up silk tie.

Malfoy made a grab for it. Harry yanked it away.

They stared at one another.

Malfoy gave a tilt to his head and dug in his own pocket. Harry watched as he withdrew the black briefs, dangling them from his long, poncy, middle finger.

 

Harry made his own attempt at a grab, but Malfoy whipped his pants away, too. Harry itched to draw his wand.

Merlin, Harry hadn't thought he'd have the balls. Admitting to nicking Malfoy's ties was one thing; holding Harry's dirty pants aloft in front of the entire school while they ate was… well, quite another. But Malfoy just raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to discuss this in private?"

Harry swallowed and nodded. 

Malfoy nodded back. He pocketed the pants, and Harry pocketed the tie, and together they walked out of the Hall, unhurried, the whispers rising all around them.

 

They made it nearly to the Slytherin dorms when Malfoy pulled him into a closet and slammed the door behind them. "You kinky freak, Potter." Then he licked his tongue into Harry's mouth, and he groaned.

Harry pulled back. "Me?! You're the one who— Oh, fuck it." And he sealed their lips together again and pressed his tongue into Malfoy's willing mouth.

He felt Malfoy digging around in his pocket.

"Hey!" he tried to say, but muffled it was more like "Mmph!"

Then Malfoy deftly unfastened Harry's trousers, and Harry's more than ready, naked cock leapt out into his hand.

 

…into his silk-covered hand.

"Holy fuck…"

Malfoy grinned at Harry in the dark, the tie wrapped around his fist, his fist stroking up and down Harry's erection – silk wet now from Harry's pre-come and a hand that tightened under the head and made Harry's eyes roll back.

And then Malfoy's other hand was busy. He pulled out Harry's pants again. And as he wanked Harry off, the tosser brought the cotton to his face, shut his eyes, and inhaled.

"Oh, Merlin…" Harry sighed. Malfoy's hand sped. He threw Harry's pants to the floor. He leaned in and kissed him again.

 

Harry wasn't quite sure how it happened – how the tie got wrapped around both their cocks, how they ended up thrusting hard in rhythm. 

How he couldn't help staring at Malfoy's face when his mouth dropped open and he came.

How Malfoy shivered and smiled and bucked only to still… and then bucked again, eyes lazily blinking.

How Malfoy, once he was done, dropped to his knees and took Harry's cock, the tie, his own spunk into his mouth and blew Harry until it happened for him, too, his knees weakening, his whole body thrumming… and Malfoy lapping it up.

 

Afterward, they dressed. Malfoy had to help unwrap the tie from around Harry's cock. He chuckled, but it didn't sound cruel, so Harry – sated and stupid – laughed, too.

"Merlin's pants."

Malfoy picked Harry's up. "Really? Inherited them, did you?"

Harry snatched them away, smirking.

They pocketed their wares.

They kissed again.

They parted ways.

Over the next weeks, Malfoy returned all but one pair of Harry's pants. He returned them one at a time, in closets, empty classrooms, alcoves.

But he never returned the last pair. 

And Harry kept one last tie.

And they never said another word about it.


End file.
